leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon in Serbia
|continent= |size=100px |EP001=2000 |AG001=Only S07 aired |DP001=Never aired |BW001=2012 |XY001=Never aired |SM001=Never aired }} The Pokémon franchise first reached with the airing of Покемон, ја бирам тебе!. In Serbia Pokémon can be written as Покемон or Pokemon though the English logo is used in the anime. Pokémon video games Various Pokémon games are sold in Serbia, but they are left in English. Pokémon anime The anime in (at the time and ) was dubbed from Pokémon: Indigo League to Pokémon: Master Quest by studio Loudworks. Pokémon Chronicles came out in 2005, dubbed by , with seemingly all voice actors changed except for Misty and Ash. It aired on Happy TV and all the episodes except 19-21 were released on four DVDs from 2005 to 2006. With Pokémon: Advanced never getting dubbed surprisingly Pokémon: Advanced Challenge started airing a fair while after Master Quest concluded, still dubbed by Loudworks, but with some voice actors changed. The original dub aired on many different channels, including and , while Advanced Challenge aired only on . Indigo League and Orange Islands theme song was the Pokémon Theme dubbed in Serbian with being skipped. Johto Journeys, Johto League Champions, and Master Quest all used Pokémon Johto dubbed in Serbian, skipping Born to Be a Winner and Believe in Me. Advanced Challenge used This Dream dubbed in Serbian. Seasons 8 through 13 were never dubbed. Pokémon: Black & White started airing on in Serbian, dubbed by studio Ideogram, using dubbed in Serbian as its opening. Anything beyond that was never dubbed as of now. In Serbia, the anime is available on Netflix. Pokémon movies The only movies that were dubbed in Serbian are movies 2 through 5 and 7. M05 is still dubbed by Loudworks, but M04 and M07 were dubbed by studio Prizor. M07 was released under the title . All of them, except for M05, were released on DVD. M02 was released under the title , while M03 was released under the title . It is unknown which studio dubbed M02 and/or M03. The opening theme and ending themes were not dubbed. Cast and crew S01 - S05 (Loudworks) * : Горан Јевтић / Goran Jevtić * : Марија Дакић / Marija Dakić * : Марко Јањић / Marko Janjić * : Марко Јанјић / Marko Janjić *Jessie: '''Бојана Стефановић / Bojana Stefanović *James: Стефан Капичић / Stefan Kapičić *Narrator: Предраг Ђорђевић / Predrag Đorđević * : Младен Андрејевић / Mladen Andrejević *Singers of the Pokémon Theme: Ненад Јовановић / Nenad Jovanović and Марија Михајловић / Marija Mihajlović *Singers of Pokémon Johto: Дејан Цукић / Dejan Cukić and Марија Михајловић / Marija Mihajlović *Lip Sync: Марко Мајер / Marko Majer and Вукашин Вукотић / Vukašin Vukotić *Sound Mix: Дарко Обрадовић / Darko Obradović Pokémon Chronicles (Happy TV) * : Горан Јевтић / Goran Jevtić * : Марија Дакић / Marija Dakić * : Бојан Жировић / Bojan Žirović *Jessie: Владислава Ђорђевић / Vladislava Đorđević *James: Бојан Жировић / Bojan Žirović *Narrator: Горан Јевтић / Goran Jevtić * : Горан Јевтић / Goran Jevtić Advanced Challenge (Loudworks) * : Горан Јевтић / Goran Jevtić * : Марија Дакић / Marija Dakić * : Синиша Убовић / Siniša Ubović *Max: Александра Ђурић / Aleksandra Đurić *Jessie: Бојана Стефановић / Bojana Stefanović *James: Срђан Јовановић / Srđan Jovanović *Narrator: Предраг Ђорђевић / Predrag Đorđević * : Младен Андрејевић / Mladen Andrejević Pokémon: Black & White (Ideogram) * : Peđa Damnjanović / Педа Дамнјановнћ * : Јадранка Бугарски / Jadranka Bugarski Pokémon and grammar The word покемон Pokémon as well as the names for each Pokémon are fully inflected in Serbian. Покемон is written in lowercase when referring to the species and is written in uppercase or uses Pokémon when referring to the series as a whole. Individual Pokémon and character names are often the English name transcribed into the Cyrillic alphabet or derived closely from their English name; for example, becomes Мјау Mjau. Related articles * List of Serbian Pokémon themes